


With these marks

by AuroraDefae



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, PTSD tw, Soulmate AU, i can't write straight fluff anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDefae/pseuds/AuroraDefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever ink-based marks one has upon their skin, it will show on their soulmate's skin. Faintly at first, growing stronger as the relationship grows stronger.<br/>One an artist, one a forgetful genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspangledsprocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsprocket/gifts).



> I am on new antidepressants and not overly emotionally/mentally stable right now, this will jump all over the place.

“Hold on- are you writing on me with a _pen_?” Tony looked over at Pepper, trying uselessly to get his hand out of her grip as she wrote on him. 

 

“Anything to make you remember anything, ever. You ignore Jarvis-” she mumbled, concentrating on keeping her writing neat as she wrote around a small grease stain on the back of his hand.

 

X

 

It had been a couple of months since what was now being referred to as “The Incident.”

 

All of the so-called Avengers has dispersed as quickly as they could, some dropping off the map entirely while others roamed the helicarrier. 

 

Pepper was usually off in Germany helping SI’s branch there coordinate repairs for Loki’s damage, and Tony had only a few floors of the renovated Stark- now Avengers, although an attempt to rally up at least some of the team failed, preferring the helicarrier or undisclosed locations over forced interaction- tower as it waited to be rebuilt. 

 

The rest of Manhattan was of course all his fault, so now he had to rebuild that before his vertical mansion, as the media called it. 

 

And he was so goddamn tired. 

 

Tony was pretty sure he hadn’t slept in days, or properly since the whole “Incident” fiasco- nor did he want to- and he was staring blearily as the note Pepper had written, trying to process it. New layers of grease covered pieces of it, some others having entirely disappeared. 

 

“J, what the hell was I supposed to do?” 

 

“It can wait for you to sleep, Sir. Your new prescription was filled and delivered this morning.”

  
Tony nodded, pushing himself up from his work desk, stumbling to the door to his workshop. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't really think straight. This cuts into where I begin my medicine. (I did about three days ago, so it's....yeah.) Maybe I shouldn't be posting this yet. But I'm also working on searching for the real tony stark, so. Ugh. I'm tired.

Why was it so goddamn hard to find paper in the future? 

 

Steve turned in a few circles as he looked around the tiny Brooklyn apartment he had gotten as allowance from SHIELD, trying to see if he still had some blank paper somewhere in the mess. 

 

Okay, why was it so goddamn hard to find paper that existed for something other than to suit his apparently archaic needs for paper reports and paper to draw on. 

 

His eyes landed on a half-started sketch of Stark- it was now called Avenger’s- tower, and he sighed, leaning across the table full of reports, dragging the paper to him, staring at it before sighing again. 

 

He apparently had total recall, he didn’t need to make a list. 

 

Eggs, milk, oatmeal, yogurt, bananas, kale- 

 

He looked back tiredly at the fridge, yawning. 

 

It had been months since he had woken up in the 21st century, and the ice nightmares were only getting worse, making it so he barely slept at all. Nothing he did really seemed to help, his kitchen table split between a mess of reports and of icey shards spreading tendrils around him, his shield, his plane, his heart- 

 

-he probably shouldn’t be ignoring the therapist SHIELD had assigned him, but he was not about to talk about this to some absolute stranger as they nodded politely and gave him coping mechanisms he had heard a million times before. 

 

Apples. He needed apples.

 

Steve squinted at the fridge before running his hand down his face, grabbing a pen, opening the fridge door and staring in blankly before uncapping the pen, holding the tip in his mouth as he fisted his hand to tighten the skin as he wrote his list. 

 

There were already faint marks on the back of his hand, probably from the massive amount of drawing he had been doing.  

 

His apartment was too quiet, distant from the street below, his home city quieter than his days. 

 

Sometimes, ears ringing, the quiet made his skin crawl, and he shivered as he capped the pen, hurrying around to grab the sleeveless hoodie, throwing the hood deep over his blond-bearded face. 

  
Steve didn’t glance at the mirror by his door as he left; he knew how haunted his face looked. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTE: I increase the dosage of the medicine tomorrow. My brain is in a hundred different dead end directions. Here's a preview to let you know this won't be dying. I just don't know if I'm going to adjust to this medicine. Just....feel very dazed. This was written in this daze of the last week, so it may not go like this. Peace out, loves.

“Same, hon.” 

Tony yelped, accidently pushing his cart around the corner, and he grabbed wildly for it as the woman who had snuck up on him laughed lightly. 

“If you’re going to stand here giving him mooneyes and not hit that gorgeous mass of muscle and grace up, I will definitely go over there.” 

“I’m not giving him mooneyes.” Tony huffed, giving the woman a look. 

She just raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m trying to avoid running into him, now keep your voice down or he’ll hear you.”

“What is it with you superheroes, especially after the incident?”

“How do you-”

“You guys think a hoodie is going to disguise you, maybe glasses and a baseball cap.”

“I just want to buy some fucking food in peace.”


End file.
